


I Dreamed A Dream

by Evealle



Series: Why Should I Wake Up? [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Stars and Stripes, Whovengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evealle/pseuds/Evealle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you dream?" Tony asked suddenly. "‘Cause that could be the epitome of awesome. As long as it was a good dream. A seventy year long nightmare would be fucking torture.”</p>
<p>Steve hesitated. “Yeah, I did. I dreamed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed A Dream

In the following months, Steve surprised the SHIELD agents and, later, the Avengers by sleeping as much as he possibly could. He took every chance he could to nap, sometimes drifting off in incredibly awkward and difficult to explain places. But he never achieved what he was trying to, though he did become extremely well rested.

Steve felt something sharp jab him in the arm, and he jolted awake, sitting straight up. Tony stood beside him with a pen, giving him an unimpressed frown. “Seriously, Cap? I know you’re a sleepy fella, but we were in the middle of a conversation.”

They were in one of Tony’s labs at Stark Tower, Steve seated at one of the high counters. He didn’t remember a conversation so much as Tony babbling about the adjustments he was making to his suit as he worked through some calculations. Steve hadn’t really been paying attention. He’d spent the last few months not paying attention, not more than absolutely necessary. At least one part of his mind was always fixed on her.

“Sorry,” he muttered to Tony, but Tony had already started up again.

“Honestly, dude. I wouldn’t have thought you’d be sleeping so much, what with your tendency to go all Sleeping Beauty. If it were me, I think I’d try to sleep as little as possible in case I accidentally missed my alarm and didn’t wake up for another seventy years.”

Steve shrugged, trying not to blush or betray his thoughts in any way. Probably, he assumed, he would barely be sleeping at all if it hadn’t been for Martha, the girl from his dreams. The girl  _of_  his dreams. He would never, ever admit, especially not to Stark, how hard he was trying to get back to her, even for a few precious made up moments. He’d daydreamed her often enough, mostly just re-conjuring from his dream. But it wasn’t the same. He was too aware that it was fake.

“Did you dream?” Tony asked him suddenly.

Steve’s head whipped around to look at him. “What?”

“While you were on ice,” Tony clarified, adjusting some numbers on his Stark tablet. “‘Cause that could be the epitome of awesome. As long as it was a good dream. A seventy year long nightmare would be fucking torture.”

Steve hesitated. “Yeah, I did. I dreamed.”

Tony grinned, spinning around to see Steve’s face. “Yeah? ‘Cause I think I could do it if I could dream. Pepper and maybe J Lo. They could get me through seventy years of dreaming.” He grinned and leaned on the lab counter, facing Steve, placing the tablet in front of him. “So what did you dream about?”

Steve couldn’t stop himself. He blushed. “Uh…”

Tony raised an eyebrow in interest. “Wouldn’t’ve been a girl, would it, Cap?”

Steve’s steadily reddening face seemed to be answer enough for Tony, who cackled with laughter.

“Ha! I knew it!”

Doing all he could not to seize the Stark tablet between them and throw it very hard at Tony, Steve frowned. “What d’you mean?”

“C’mon, why else would you be sleeping all the time, Rip Van Winkle? Everyone hates waking up from their good dreams.” 

Steve opened his mouth, scrambling through his brain for an excuse before lamely settling on the lie, “But I’m tired.”

Tony laughed again. “Really? You’re a supersoldier who just took a nap roughly lasting the average human lifespan. And I’m supposed to think you’re still sleepy? Puh-lease.”

Steve turned away, angrily. He wanted to get up and walk out of the room, but what would that accomplish? It would only make him seem like he was admitting to everything Tony was saying. That was the problem. Tony had figured him out too exactly. As much as he wanted to, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to deny everything. He shook his head, letting his gaze trail to the floor-to-ceiling windows that made up one wall of the lab.

“You think I’m gonna drop this just because you’re ignoring me?” Tony persisted. “C’mon, Rogers. I wanna hear all about your sex dreams. This is a whole new side of you.”

Steve cut him off, his voice sharp. “Who was that?” He asked, eyes latched on the person walking down the hallway with Doctor Banner. “That woman.” He hadn’t caught a glimpse of her face, just the back of her long white lab coat and her dark hair, swept back over her shoulders.

Tony glanced out after the pair. “Her? That’s Jones. One of Banner’s lab techies. Bastard thinks he can replace me with hot chicks. She’s sexy as hell, though. And kind of a genius. Got nothing on me, of course, but,” he shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest, staring intently at Steve. “Never thought you were such a lady killer, Cap. Whole new side,” he repeated.

Steve was still looking down the hallway, even though Banner and the woman, Miss Jones, were out of sight. “Right,” he replied absently  not really listening. A shock had run through his body. He had thought for a moment…But he was being too hopeful.  _It was just a dream, Rogers,_  he told himself for what must’ve been the thousandth time.

“Whatever,” Tony rolled his eyes, picking his tablet back up. “You’re distracting me. Get out." 


End file.
